Uncontrolable !
by Broceliande
Summary: Ashlocke kidnaps Shalimar
1. Default Chapter

Uncontrolable!  
  
The night was clear and Shalimar hesitated to advance further. She preferred to keep a good distance from the reach of her enemies, waiting crouched in the shadows for any movement on their part. This night she was spying on Ashlocke's movements and actions. Sometimes Brennan followed her, thinking to protect her without her knowing anything; but she was not so easily fooled. Besides, she knew Brennan's scent so well that she could have felt his presence kilometers away. However tonight he was not present and Shalimar knew that he could not come even if he wanted to. Adam had charged him and Emma with escorting a couple of New Mutants into the Underground.  
  
As a cloud passed slowly before the nearly full moon, Shalimar felt a light thrill at the base of her neck. All of her senses on alert, she discerned movements of four people approaching quickly. She decided to beat a hasty retreat before it was too late. She began to make her way back to the end of the alley where she had concealed her motorcycle, but it was too far away and the street too long to escape the notice of her enemies. Looking for another exit she saw a car. She could use the roof like a springboard and could get back to the alley more quickly. Putting her plan into action she sprang out of the branch where she had hidden herself for the observation and landed on the roof of the car with the agility of the feline that she embodied. She was going to spring again when a wall of flames sprang suddenly before her, cutting across her path. Terrified by her instinctive fear she lost her balance suddenly. Recovering herself just in time she fell on her feet and could immediately face her attackers. One of them was Kelly Rise, the creator of the wall of fire. Her body slipped back into a defensive position but the fight didn't take place. A terrible pain made her collapse as she felt an electric current pass through her body.  
  
When she regained conscience shortly after, it was to discover herself chained to the wall in a room whose weak lighting was only cast by candles. In the centre of the room Ashlocke was half stretched out on a majestic four-poster bed covered of velvet cushions. Seeing that she was finally awake, he rose and approached. Shalimar recognised in him the assured gait of a predator circling his prey and moved back against the wall.  
  
Ashlocke continued to advance, with a smile that told of his intentions drawn on his lips. Shalimar challenged it with her own look, but he didn't care since she was chained solidly and unable escape him.  
  
When his lips landed in the hollow of her neck, Shalimar wanted to repulse him. Her hands being hindered she opted for another method.  
  
The instant after Ashlocke moved back Shalimar sketched a smile, taking a little joy from the meeting of her knee with his precious crotch. Ashlocke didn't shout but his face split itself in a suave grimace. When he looked at her again, Shalimar could read in his eyes a powerful anger followed by determination.  
  
He moved away and Shalimar was left to watch him disappear behind a wall. Noting with horror that the wall was covered with photos of her, Shalimar became aware of the size of her enemy's madness.  
  
When Ashlocke came back shortly after, Shalimar shuddered to see the object that he brought back with him. As he approached Shalimar struggled, but his fingers closed again themselves immovably on her arm.  
  
-What is that? , she asked, worried.  
  
-This, answered Ashlocke gesturing at the content of the syringe that he held in his hand, is a small cocktail of my own invention, designed especially for this instant.  
  
He paused before continuing, injecting the product into her.  
  
-This my dear Shalimar, is designed to awaken some of your natural instincts.  
  
-What?! , she exclaimed not understanding what he wanted from that. What is it that.  
  
-Hush! , He interrupted her quietly. The answer will come very soon by itself.  
  
On this note he left the room, leaving her to give the product time to work.  
  
As soon as the door closed again behind him Shalimar struggled to free herself; but pulling until all her strength was expended did nothing. At the end of a long minute she stopped, her wrists achy and bloody. Then her gaze landed on the wall of photos and her rage increased itself. Forgetting the pain she began to pull violently on the chains once more. She fell to the ground when her chains gave up suddenly. Once past her surprise, she hurried toward the exit. Certainly not suspecting that she could succeed in freeing herself Ashlocke had failed to post guards. It was without difficulty that she left the building and could return to the alley where her motorcycle had waited patiently for her.  
  
Back at Sanctuary Shalimar surrendered directly to the laboratory. As she had expected, Adam was there. She told him what had happened and waited for the thunderbolt to falls to follow, but nothing of this style arrived.  
  
-Don't you want to say anything? , she wondered at his quietness.  
  
-Do you want me to tell you that I told you so?! You always follow your own decisions and you never listen me.  
  
-I'm sorry, answered Shalimar sadly.  
  
-It isn't serious, comforted Adam, seeing that she was sad to have disappointed him. The main thing is that you are here, safe and sound.  
  
-And the product that he injected into me? , she asked him, anxious.  
  
-I'm going to take a blood test and I will tell when I know what it returns. Don't worry, I'm sure it's not dangerous. It wouldn't be Ashlocke's intention to give you pain.  
  
After having removed the chains that had remained tied to her wrists, Adam cared to the different wounds and sores that they had caused. Then he conducted his blood test.  
  
-You should get some rest, he advised gently. I will come to see you as soon as I have the results.  
  
-OK. Thank you Adam.  
  
On this note Shalimar left the laboratory and went to her room. She undressed quickly and took a shower. She was so hot that she made the water nearly freezing. Then she put on pyjamas, the lightest that she could find, and began to pace her room like a lion in cage. The cold shower wasn't sufficient to cool her, she decided to take some ice cubes from the kitchen.  
  
In the corridor while passing Brennan's room she saw a ray of light under his door. She stopped and knocked. Brennan opened the door nearly immediately.  
  
-Can I come in, she asked.  
  
-Of course. Please, answered Brennan moving away to let her through.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
-Did you want to speak me? , asked Brennan as he closed the door again and turned toward her.  
  
-Not really. To tell the truth I don't know why I came.  
  
-Shal, are you OK? , questioned Brennan, seeing the redness of her face.  
  
-I'm fine, she lied  
  
He approached her and put his hand on her cheek and then on her forehead.  
  
-You are burning up, he noted.  
  
-I told you I'm OK! , she pushed him away roughly.  
  
-Shal you should go to see Adam.  
  
Her breathing had accelerated and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply to recover her calm.  
  
-Shal? , worried Brennan, approaching again.  
  
He stopped as she raised her head and her look transfixed him. He moved back a step, seeing that her eyes shone with an orange yellow gleam.  
  
-Shal, he whispered.  
  
Adam had finished his search for the trace of the unknown substance in Shalimar's blood and it had not shown any result. He widened the search criteria so that the computer signals to him not only a foreign presence but any anomalies. As soon as the analysis was displayed on the screen he immediately detected an abnormally raised quantity of oestrogen. Understanding what Ashlocke had meant by "natural instinct" her hurried without hesitation toward Shalimar's room.  
  
Entering without knocking, he discovered that Shalimar was not there. As he left the room just as hurried, he stopped Emma and Jesse as they passed.  
  
-Emma, Jesse, Have you seen Shalimar? , he asked.  
  
-Not since dinner, answered Jesse.  
  
-As long as she didn't leave Sanctuary, he thought aloud.  
  
-Adam what's going on? , asked Emma, seeing his worried look.  
  
Sudden they heard a big noise that came from Brennan's room. They hurried towards it. There they saw Brennan lying on the ground, Shalimar above him. When she turned toward them, her eyes were the orange yellow colour that characterised her feline.  
  
Her look fixed on them, Shalimar stood up slowly and got ready to leap.  
  
-Emma, shouted Adam, just in time.  
  
Understanding what Adam wanted from her, she threw a psionic blast at Shalimar who passed out under the blow.  
  
-Thank you Emma. If you hadn't turned up, I don't know what I would have done, declared Brennan, standing up.  
  
-Oh I am sure that you had to live a horrible moment, mocked Jesse while examining his mussed hair, his torn shirt and his trousers half undone.  
  
-What happened? , asked Emma.  
  
-In short, let's say that Shalimar was being. overly affectionate.  
  
-But Adam, how did you know what was going on? , questioned Emma.  
  
-First lets get Shalimar to the laboratory. I will explain you all over there.  
  
Jesse bent down to lift Shalimar and carried her to the laboratory followed by Adam. As Brennan was going to follow them, Emma stopped him.  
  
-You should dress again first, she advised.  
  
-Very well, I'll join you in a moment.  
  
Jesse deposited Shalimar on the chair and Adam immediately attached her wrists and ankles.  
  
-Do you really think that's necessary? , asked Emma, surprised.  
  
-Oh yes! And more than you think.  
  
Brennan joined them after he had donned a new shirt and combed his hair. Adam finally decided to explain the situation to them.  
  
-Gabriel injected her with a strong dose of oestrogen, changing her hormonal balance. It provoked in Shalimar the starting point of what is called the oestrus or is more commonly known among the felines under the name of the "heat".  
  
-You're saying that Shalimar is in "heat!" , exclaimed Brennan, while hesitating on the word "heat", finding it strange to associate it with Shalimar.  
  
-Exactly! , confirmed Adam.  
  
-Can you reverse the process? , asked Emma.  
  
-It will end itself naturally. Her body will work to restore the balance of the hormones. However as the rate of oestrogen is raised by quite a large amount, it may take some time.  
  
-When you say some time, how much do you mean? , worried Brennan.  
  
-Insofar as this sudden increase is not natural, I think that her body is going to manage it quite quickly. However it is going to take several hours, maybe a day.  
  
-Then we only have to wait, finished Jesse.  
  
- There's nothing else to do. The hardest will be for Shalimar. The oestrus is the sexual activity phase among the felines and during this time I think she is going to become very quickly uncontrollable.  
  
-Which is why you prefer to keep her tied, Emma realised.  
  
-For her own security and for all of us here, finished Adam while throwing a look to Brennan.  
  
Furious, Ashlocke spurned all that was under his hand. He would never have imagined that she could break her chains. He turned toward the wall that was covered with photos of Shalimar. He couldn't accept another reaping the benefits that the treatment that he had used on her would give in his place. He calmed his rage and lay down on his bed, fixing in his mind the photo of Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar woke up suddenly. She was in the laboratory, attached to the examining chair. Her body was burning, her breathing ragged and she had difficulty controlling her feline instincts. Next to her, Ashlocke watched with amusement.  
  
-Why are you here? , she asked viciously.  
  
-Silence my angel, he answered with his usual charm that granted him the advantage of putting her off balance. I am here to help you.  
  
-To help me?! I don't believe you.  
  
-I feel your desire, he told her. It consumes you little by little. Soon you won't be able to resist.  
  
-Leave me, whispered Shalimar.  
  
-I can give you what you need, to pacify this fire that devours you, he continued.  
  
-No, go away.  
  
She tried to concentrate, to make him disappear from her mind but it didn't work.  
  
-Emma, she sobbed. Emma, help me.  
  
-She doesn't hear you Shalimar. Here no one can help you.  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes. Ashlocke was right, it was a real fire that scorched her body. She could not resist for long.  
  
-Come to me!  
  
-No.  
  
-Let me help you, give you what you want. Come! , he ordered, seeing her about to crack.  
  
Then Shalimar pulled violently on her bindings that gave up in spite of their strong resistance. She freed her ankles and rose. Ashlocke looked at her with satisfaction.  
  
-Come to me Shalimar, he repeated.  
  
She left the laboratory and headed toward the garage.  
  
They were talking before a cup of coffee, when Emma had a funny sensation.  
  
-What is it Emma? , asked Adam, seeing that something disturbed her.  
  
-It's Shalimar! , she answered.  
  
They immediately hurried toward the laboratory, but she was gone.  
  
-She is going to go back to Ashlocke. He promised that he would help her, announced Emma.  
  
-The garage, exclaimed Brennan.  
  
They just in time arrived to see Shalimar entering the code to open the door.  
  
-Shalimar stop! , ordered Adam.  
  
-No, Adam I have to. I can't handle it anymore.  
  
-Shalimar you must calm yourself. Come back to the laboratory.  
  
-I can't. I need this Adam; you don't understand that I need it.  
  
-Shal, called Brennan while approaching her.  
  
Her look remained fixed on Brennan as he continued to advance toward her. She felt her desire ignite and her eyes took their orange yellow colour. When he was just in front of her, her breathing accelerated. He took her then in his arms and kissed her. Shalimar clung to him devouring his lips, her desire echoing the one that tore her innards.  
  
Adam, Emma and Jesses watched them until the moment where Shalimar folded in on herself. They realised that she is unconscious and that Brennan held her to stop her collapsing.  
  
-What happened? , asked Adam, worried.  
  
-Just a small shock, answered Brennan, making a little electricity appear in his hand.  
  
-Perfect, noted Adam. Now bring her back inside.  
  
-What are we going to do if the chair isn't to contain her? , asked Jesse.  
  
-We are going to use the dojo. Its force field is impenetrable.  
  
Now Ashlocke was mad with rage. If Brennan had not intervened Shalimar would have been there with him in moments. He took the glass of water that was on the nightstand and threw it against the wall where it exploded in one thousand pieces.  
  
-Mulwray I will make you pay for that! , he exclaimed.  
  
Shalimar's agitation didn't cease. Unable to find sleep she had started tackling the force field without success, then she had started pacing in her jail.  
  
During the night Ashlocke had came back to see her, as if he wanted to take vengeance on her for not arriving on his ends while torturing her with his advantage. Now she was laid out again on the ground, begging for it all to stop.  
  
In the small hours she had finally fallen asleep and Adam came to find her. With caution he appropriated a sample of her blood and returned to the lab to analyse it. He was relieved to see that the levels of hormones had become normal again. He returned to see her waking slowly.  
  
-Shalimar.  
  
-Adam, she whispered in a sleepy voice.  
  
-You can rise now. It's finished.  
  
Shalimar looked at him for an instant, not understanding the events of the night, then the memory came flooding back to her and she rose. Without a word she returned to her room where she collapsed on her bed in tears.  
  
When Brennan rose he hurried to the dojo without delay. Seeing that Shalimar was not there he hurried to the laboratory to warn Adam. He immediately reassured him by telling him that Shalimar was in her room and that she was resting. It was finished, she had become herself again.  
  
Brennan left Adam to go and see Shalimar.  
  
-Shalimar? , he called through the closed door of her room.  
  
-Go away, she answered.  
  
-Shal we need to talk, insisted Brennan.  
  
-I don't want to see anyone.  
  
-Shal, if you don't open the door I'll force the lock! , he warned her.  
  
She still didn't move, so he did as he had said. Shalimar jumped at seeing him entering. She rose from her bed and faced him.  
  
-Why did you do that?  
  
-You can't stay here forever.  
  
Seeing him standing before her, Shalimar relived what had happened the previous evening. The way in which she had thrown herself around his neck and pushed him up against the wall while kissing him. The fact that she had down on his shirt. As he had tried to push her away she had clung to him, knocking him to the floor and while he was laid on the ground, she had tried to take off his trousers. Her memories made a flush rise in her cheeks. She diverted her gaze herself from Brennan's, ashamed of what she had done.  
  
-I am sorry, she finally whispered.  
  
Brennan understood her problem and approached her.  
  
-You are not responsible for anything that happened, he attempted to comfort her. Adam told us what Ashlocke did to you.  
  
-Maybe then Ashlocke is in part responsible, but I should never have. in the end I. I. I should have been able to control myself, she answered with difficulty.  
  
-The important thing is that everything is back as it should be. The rest is only a simple accident.  
  
-You are not angry with me?  
  
-You know very well that none of us can blame you for it. I adore you too much for that, he joked while taking her in his arms. Go dress yourself quickly and come to eat. The others are all impatient to see you.  
  
On this note he let go of her and got ready to leave the room.  
  
-Brennan? , she called after him before he left.  
  
-Yes.  
  
-Thank you.  
  
-It was nothing.  
  
Then he left and Shalimar smiled. He had succeeded in making forget her what had happened. But as she got ready to go into the bathroom to change, Brennan's head reappeared around the doorframe.  
  
-Just one last thing, he told her. You kiss divinely.  
  
-What?! , she exclaimed taken by the openness of such a declaration.  
  
Then Brennan smiled and she threw her pillow at him. He couldn't stop the projectile and it hit him in the face. He inhaled the scent of it and carried away it with him.  
  
-Brennan, my pillow!  
  
-Come get it, Brennan replied, laughing.  
  
END 


	2. MerciThanks

Un grand Merci à Ferae Naturae pour avoir prit le temps de corrigée ma fic.  
  
A big Thank you for Ferae Naturae to have took the time of corrected my fic. 


End file.
